


日暮

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc @分七篱w 大佬的脑洞，因为太喜欢干脆写下来了，又是个陈年老坑，算在活动里，里面可能会看见零系列的影子。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	日暮

一片浓绿的山林中耸立着一个古老的祭坛，象牙白的祭坛每在日暮时分的时候就会拢上一层月光，仿佛遮面的美人，朦胧又美好。高耸的悬崖下是一望无际的深邃大海，海浪拍打着悬崖下的石头溅起层层水雾，混合着海风被吹上天空。这里是一个孤岛，岛田家代代守护的圣地。每年月圆之时岛田家的人都会来这里祭祀他们的龙神，时间永远是日暮时分，逢魔之时。

岛田家这带是双子，两人差三岁。哥哥叫做岛田半藏，弟弟叫做岛田源氏。双子也许很常见，但在岛田家却是禁忌的存在。岛田家主是龙神的化身，而一个家族内不允许拥有两条神龙。  
每当出现了两个孩子时家族内就要选出一个献祭给他们的龙神来平息龙神的愤怒以保证岛田家以后的繁荣，仪式一直进行着，从未间断。岛田家的大业在自己家人的鲜血上建成，但每个人都以此为荣。  
“被选为祭品是神圣的”他们如此教导着家族内的每一个人，仿佛为他们的神献祭自己的生命是无上的荣耀，半藏和源氏自然也一直在接受这种教育，只是这代的家主犯了一个错误，他把源氏和半藏养的太过亲密，无法舍弃从来都是岛田家的大忌。

又是那个幽深的丛林，明亮的月光透过树木的枝叶洒下照亮了通往祭坛的路，自己的弟弟穿着一身素白的衣服踏着月光一步步走着看似美好的不归路。自己被家族中的人掐住关节扼住喉咙，无论怎么挣扎都无法靠近那个通往黄泉的人一步。  
“放开！”半藏发出了野兽般的咆哮，可他依旧无法挣脱，眼睁睁看着他的源氏走向了祭坛中央的明亮月光。  
“源氏！”一声大吼，半藏猛地从床上坐起，他的胸口极速起伏就像是溺水的人拼命渴求呼吸。窗外冷清的月光洒在他的床头，半藏干脆起身来到窗前眺望着窗外的月亮。  
“又是那个梦”半藏睡意全无，他的手紧紧抓着窗框，青筋暴起，脆弱的木头发出了吱嘎的呻吟声，眼看就要承受不住力道破碎，半藏却松开了手。  
“已经过去十五年这么久了”他垂下眼默默叹息，当年意气风发的脸庞已经爬上了沧桑的痕迹，他现在是岛田家族的家主，用自己同胞弟弟的生命换得了这个位置。  
源氏死后的每一年，半藏都在这浸染献血的王座上如坐针毡，悔恨像一把锋利的尖刀十五年无时不刻不切割着他的心脏。

如果当年再坚持一些，如果当年再强大一些，是不是他的源氏就不用送死？如果他执意代替源氏成为祭品是不是就不用承受悔恨的折磨？

这些想法在深夜出现，潜入他的房间，侵略他的梦境，从他看似无懈可击的外壳见穿过疯狂搅拌着已经千疮百孔的内心。

如果当初没有被家族的人洗脑的那么厉害是不是就不会被“家族未来”所说服把最爱的源氏亲手送上黄泉？  
“早就来不及了啊”半藏自嘲的轻笑。  
是啊，他最重要的源氏早就不在，无论如何后悔都来不及了。

日本，花村。  
清晨的花村被一片薄雾笼罩，视野朦胧，半藏早早的起身继续他十年如一日的晨练。  
挥动的刀锋搅动了薄雾，眼前的朦胧像水流一般随着刀锋的痕迹流动随后又归于平静。湿气很重，风还未随着太阳到来，几乎静止的薄雾笼罩着半藏让他再次想起了源氏归去的那个晚上。  
月光明明如此明亮却像是一层薄纱，薄纱将祭坛笼罩，将源氏笼罩。朦胧的月光正如现在的薄雾一般干扰着人的视线，将血腥粉饰的宁静又美好。

带着破空声的木刀劈进了眼前的雾气，薄雾再次被搅乱，就如半藏混乱的心。将竹刀扔在地上，半藏结束了他的晨练。混乱的心境只会让他的刀刃变钝，而作为岛田家的家主，他必须保证自己永远是可以断水的锋利利刃 。  
闭眼深深的呼吸了一口潮湿的空气，半藏平复了一下混乱的心情再次睁眼。一个模糊的人影一闪而过搅乱了平静的雾气。  
“谁！”半藏厉声大喝，拿起刀就追了上去。  
跑过弯曲的回廊，半藏顺着搅乱的雾气一路追到了封闭的房间前。这是花村的禁地，这是源氏的屋子。  
皱紧眉头，半藏将刀拿在身侧谨慎的开了门，肌肉紧绷，蓄势待发。

房间内什么都没有。  
半藏小心的走入房间，也许是许久没人进入的关系房间里积了一层灰尘，薄雾透过门窗的缝隙无声挤进了屋子让这个房间也变得模糊不清。  
“出来！”半藏喊到，可并没有人回应。  
检查了衣柜之类能藏人的地方，半藏依旧一无所获。疑惑的他依旧紧紧握着刀仔细聆听着房间中的声音，但房间依旧一片寂静，他能感受到的只有自己的心跳。  
放下持刀的手，半藏走到源氏的桌子前，那里放着一张泛黄的相片，相片里的两兄弟开心的笑着，看起来亲密无间。  
“哥哥”  
在半藏即将碰到相片的一瞬间他忽然听见背后传来了声音，猛的回头却愣在了原地。  
“源氏？”  
白色的少年站在他身后，薄雾模糊了他的脸，但半藏却清楚的知道，他对着自己笑了。  
“源氏！”还未作出任何动作，阳光透过半藏的肩膀打在了刚刚少年站立的地方。少年消失，只有灰尘在阳光中缓缓落下，刚才的一切仿佛都是半藏的幻觉。  
“究竟......”半藏依旧提着刀站在屋内，刚才的一切让他的内心再次混乱无比。  
“怎么可能”他自嘲的笑着，摇头离开房间。  
源氏已经不可能回来了，他比谁都清楚。

自从那天奇怪的事情发生后，越来越多奇怪的事情发生在了花村，虽然并没有造成任何损失但还是弄的人心惶惶，为了处理家族事物已经焦头烂额的半藏对这些怪事也有些有心无力。  
烦人的元老们像一群苍蝇一样围着半藏天天念叨着，他们觉得这些怪事可能是神龙在召唤族长回到岛上，据说以前也发生过这样的事情。  
继承了家族的半藏自然不能拒绝，但他对夺走源氏的那座岛打心底里厌恶。下人们很快收拾好了行囊，去岛的飞机明天一早就到。半藏坐在源氏的房门前喝着背着元老藏起来的清酒。枯萎的樱花树在源氏的门前毫无生气的耸立着，有一层薄薄的雾在院子里飘荡。  
自从那天看到源氏的幻影后他的房间附近就被笼罩上了一层不散的雾气。  
“这是你在惩罚我吗？源氏？”半藏在圆月下看着枯萎的樱花树，脑中自然回想起最近把家族弄的一团乱的那些怪事。  
“哥哥来找我好不好？”  
少年清亮的声音忽然在黑夜中响起，半藏猛的站了起来，他警惕的四下观望，然后在枯萎的樱花树上停驻了视线。

樱花树上坐着一个一身白衣的少年，那是连半藏梦境都霸道占有的源氏。  
源氏在樱花树上，明亮的月光将他的轮廓照得模糊，枯萎的樱花树在月光的照耀下笼罩了一层粉红色的光华，就像是枯木逢春，在月亮的照耀下开了花。  
“源氏？”半藏慢慢接近樱花树，一阵清风吹过，樱花，月光，还有树上的白衣少年全都消失无踪。刚刚发生的一切仿佛只是一场美妙的梦。  
“是你让我回到岛上吗？”手心中有柔软的触感，张开手，柔软的粉红花瓣躺在手心中央。半藏再次握拳，他吐了一口浊气向自己的房间走去，心中已经不再有对去岛上这件事的抗拒。  
他必须弄明白源氏的出现究竟是为什么，即使让他用生命赎罪他也不会有任何犹豫。

第二天一大早半藏就坐着家族的直升机回到了那个他一辈子都不想再踏足的岛。葱郁的树木一如既往，海浪拍打悬崖的声音模糊的从树叶的间隙传来，风带来让人不太舒服的海腥味。太阳在天空中照耀着这片罪恶的土地。  
阳光之下一切都是那么平静，在月光笼罩之前那些血腥的回忆仿佛只是一场梦，这个岛的神也只是一个传说。  
“哥哥”  
半藏带领着家族的人走向祭坛，少年的声音忽然响在耳边，他停下脚步，部下疑惑地看着他，似乎不曾听见什么。  
“没什么，继续走吧”  
一开口半藏才发现自己的声音沙哑的可怕，从昨晚到现在他一直没有喝水，也没说一句话。

祭坛一片平静，族中的那些元老建议在曾经居住的地方暂住，等到晚上月光降临的时候再去听神的旨意，半藏没有拒绝。再次踏进他和源氏长大的那座房子，如同乱麻般的情感从心底升起冲击着他的理智。吩咐部下警戒，半藏快步走向那错综复杂的巨大建筑。那里曾经是他和源氏捉迷藏的好地方，现在只是一座监狱。

“哥哥你来啦！”  
顺着长廊走过庭院，转过阁楼中的第三间房，半色的少年笑着站在门口，半藏身形一顿快步走了过去，然而源氏却转身向深处跑去。  
“源氏！”  
半藏立刻追了上去，可他和源氏永远隔着一个房间的距离，无论他怎么追，源氏永远在下一个房间的门口对他微笑。  
“这是你给我的惩罚吗？”半藏悲伤地看着少年，少年脸上的笑意渐渐褪去，担忧爬上了脸颊，他似乎想往半藏这边走却在三步的距离消失无踪。  
“哥哥，对不起......”  
“还不是现在.....”  
源氏再次出现在下个房间门口，他悲伤地说出这句话又转身跑走，半藏再次追了上去。

停停走走，半藏跟着源氏走出了那巨大的牢笼，源氏走的是偏门，他们从前经常偷偷溜出去的地方。源氏总能找到这些地方，他是那么的自由，不羁，怎么可能如半藏一样甘愿呆在那个牢笼之中。  
天色渐晚，树林中失去了源氏的身影，只有风穿过树叶发出奇怪的声响，半藏慢慢在树林中走着，仔细的听着周围的一切，然后在带着腥咸气息的风中，他听见了一声“哥哥”  
追着声音，半藏在树林中奔跑，声音渐渐清晰，回过神时他已经来到了悬崖，海浪拍打悬崖的声音震耳欲聋，白色的少年站在悬崖边慢慢倒了下去。  
“源氏！！！”  
半藏的声音几乎破了音，他冲到悬崖边毫不犹豫地跳了下去，意识渐渐被海浪卷走，眼前一片漆黑之前他似乎看到悬崖上有个白色的少年焦急地呼唤着哥哥。

又回到了从前，他和源氏都穿着祭祀的服装正坐在大厅中，他们的父亲一脸严肃的站在他们面前，然后手指毫不犹豫地指向了源氏。  
画面一转，源氏穿着纯白的衣服一步步走向不归路，朦胧的月光披洒在他的身上给他戴上了朦胧的头纱，他像是穿着白无垢的美丽新娘。  
“源氏！不要去！”半藏被族人压制着，他拼命的挣扎可还是挣不脱家族的桎梏。  
“哥哥”  
源氏忽然转了身。  
“哥哥，没事的，我不会消失，我会一直和你在一起。”源氏笑的温和，笑的像是要嫁给最心爱的哥哥。  
“如果哥哥你想起来的话就来岛上接我回家吧”  
“我一定会接你回来的！”半藏对着源氏吼道。  
“那我们约好了，一定要来接我回家啊！”源氏握住了半藏的手钩住了他的小指。

猛然惊醒，半藏发现自己躺在悬崖下的一个石洞里，他全身湿透，衣服全都黏在精壮的肌肉上非常难受。刚才梦中的场景还在他的脑中不断回放，半藏抱住了头，眉头紧皱。  
“我竟然忘了和源氏的约定......”  
他一拳打在旁边的岩石上，尖锐的石头将手背划的鲜血直流。  
“我怎么会忘记！我是要逃避自己的罪孽吗！”  
一下又一下，血液顺着手背流到了地上，半藏却像是丝毫没有察觉继续虐带着自己，好像这样就能发泄心中无法疏解的怒火。  
“哥哥！别这样！”  
白皙的手拉住了半藏想要砸下去的拳头，源氏担心的看着半藏，而半藏则用更惊讶的表情看着源氏。  
“源氏......”他开口，千言万语堵在喉咙中，无法说出一句话。  
“哥哥，别这样虐待自己，我不像你这样”  
源氏依旧紧紧抓着半藏的拳头，一般的身子在半藏身体投下的阴影中。  
“你到底....”  
“哥哥想起我们的约定了？”  
“我......”  
“那哥哥就带我回家吧！”源氏又露出了笑容，和当年做出约定时如出一辙。  
“你.....还活着吗？”半藏的手轻轻抚上源氏的脸，却又害怕眼前的人只是一个幻觉。  
“我还活着，但暂时没有身体，所以一直住在哥哥的影子里”  
“哥哥先离开这里吧，路上我再慢慢讲当年发生了什么，你被海妖的声音蛊惑跳下了悬崖，我都快吓死了！”  
“你之前不能像这样出现在我身边？”  
半藏脱掉上衣开始拧上面的水。  
“是的，我和龙神约定过在你想起我们的约定之前我不能碰你，最多就是在你眼前出现一瞬间”  
“像闹鬼一样”  
半藏的嘴角轻轻勾起，一个淡的看不出的笑容转瞬即逝。  
“我现在就和鬼差不多”源氏耸肩。  
“能再次见到你真是太好了，对不起，这么多年都没想起来，让你一个人这么久”半藏忽然将源氏紧紧拥抱在怀中，生怕自己会再次失去心爱的弟弟。  
“没事的哥哥，这么多年我都看着，你不要自责，我从没怨恨过你。也许有那么一点生气吧，不过看到自我惩罚的哥哥我忽然就不气了。我只希望自己能快点回到你身边让你不要再自责。”  
半藏的拥抱更紧了。

爬上悬崖，源氏还是把自己一半放在半藏的影子里，他一边走一边给半藏讲了一些祭祀之后的故事。  
“我见到了神龙，可神龙不想要祭品，他说他已经受够了手足相残，所以要将我放回去”  
“可是我如果回去的话肯定会被族人杀掉，所以神龙就拿走了我的身体停止了我的时间。他本来想让我代替他的弟弟陪着他，可我说了和哥哥的约定。”  
“哥哥一定会来接我的，我坚信这一点！”  
说到这里，半藏再次低下了头，为忘记约定这件事感到深深的自责。  
“神龙并不相信这个约定，他觉得人类都是贪婪的，品尝了权力的滋味就不会再要我，于是就让你在想起我们的约定之前没法见到我”  
“我可是花了很大的功夫才让神龙同意住在你的影子里。我说过我会一直一直在你身边。”  
半藏握住了源氏的手。  
“我该怎么把你带回去？”  
他忽然发问。  
“去见神龙应该就可以了吧”源氏看向远方的祭坛，月亮已经升到空中，通向祭坛的路如当年一样朦胧。  
“家族的人可能要疯了吧”半藏讥笑。  
“那我们从另一条路去祭坛吧！你知道我经常能找到其他的路！”源氏拍了拍胸脯。

源氏拉着半藏从一条隐秘的小路上了祭坛，当年只有源氏一人穿着白色的祭服走上这条不归路，可这回他们牵着手走向祭坛一同把当年的一切都终结。

朦胧的月光洒在祭坛上，巨大的祭坛之下人类无比渺小。  
“神龙，我要把我弟弟带回去”半藏大喊，可没有回应。  
“神龙！你不会说话不算话吧！”  
月光在祭坛中央打了一个圆圈。  
“哥哥，神龙应该是让我们进去”源氏不确定的看着那个聚光灯一样的圆圈。  
“进去就能拿回你的身体了？”半藏不确信的带着源氏走进了圆圈，什么都没有发生。  
“呃......也许应该做点什么.....哥哥你有什么这么多年一直想做的事情吗？”  
看着源氏的脸，压抑了很久的激烈情绪忽然从心底涌出，也许是因为月光，也许是因为源氏，他俯身狠狠吻住了源氏的嘴唇。  
怀中人的触感渐渐没有那么飘渺，半藏惊讶的看着不用再待在他影子里的源氏，源氏把脸埋在半藏胸前，耳根都红透了。  
“没想到神龙也有这种兴趣”半藏又露出了那种嘲讽的表情。  
“.........”源氏依旧埋着脸。  
“我终于可以带你回家了”半藏拥抱着源氏坐在了祭坛上。  
“我会一直和你在一起的”  
源氏轻生说，半藏勾住了他的小指。  
“这次是我和你约好了，我绝对不会再让你离开”

兄弟二人在祭坛上相拥享受着平静的时刻，但他们都清楚，朝阳终会升起，他们是时候去终结小岛的罪恶与永恒的日暮。

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：这是个小孩子源，真小孩子，还没熊的时候，所以说半藏是在犯罪的边缘试探。因为是小孩子所以性格很ooc，应该说整个就是个ooc文。终于写完了，写成啥样我都不管了！


End file.
